RooCEvelt Field
RooCEvelt Field (/warp RooCEvelt) is a large, two floor mall currently being created by Admin UnPhair . The name is a pun on another place UnPhair knows in real life called Roosevelt Field. RooCEvelt has lots open to players wishing to pay and set up their shops and business there. Small lots cost 5500 and larger lots cost 9500. Stores Chill Sculptures A sculpture business run by XPeaceChill (Eagle) . It's a unique store in that it doesn't involve the use of slapstones, but rather players are free to leave signs requesting what they would wish to have sculpted for them by Eagle. Prices are as low as 1,000 dollars in iConomy money. There are some sculptures that have set prices, for example a giant Creeper statue or an 8-bit Mario sprite. Player skins are also a specialty, and their prices vary depending on the complexity of the skin, though they are usually at least 6,000. Located on the second floor Nightmaker80's "Got Wood" Shop The Got Wood Shop is a store created by UnPhair in reference to the store that went by the same name in pre-reboot Anemos. The shop sells varities of leaves and wood. Located on the second floor. The Golden Horde Store The Golden Horde Store is a store owned by Admin GameSultan, and is a store for his soon-to-be group, The Golden Horde. The store sells many golden items, like golden apples, weapons, and armor. Located on the first floor. Little Mexico Little Mexico is a store owned by BeansandRice209. The shop sells a variety of things, mainly food. Located on the first floor. Cave Idus Surplus Shop This shop was created by UnPhair, and sells, as the name implies, surplus items from his and ff7perfection's large storage area, Cave Idus. The store basically sells any excess items that they do not need. Located on the first floor. Deviant's Bargain Mart As the name implies, the store is owned by Twisted_Deviant, and sells a variety of things. Located on the first floor. Stuff Inc. Stuff Inc. is a store owned by Stibium4 and sells...well...stuff. It's unique in that it has two "floors" that items are located on. Located on the first floor. Keenan's Magic Shop of Awesome Stuff A store owned by Keenan1082 that sells various items. Located on the first floor. Commanding shop A store owned by Comander1337. At the entrance is a sign reading "Comanding shop. Buy my cheap JUNK! DO ETTT!!!!" Located on the first floor. Hazardous Food A food store owned by HazMatt94, the name is a pun referencing his own name. The store is currently restocking, and is blocked by blocks of sand. Located on the second floor. Voidox's Shop As the name implies, Voidox's Shop is a shop owned by voidox that sells items that would usually belong in an Admin shop, like grass and ice. Located on the second floor. Didjeridu's $uper $hop A shop owned by Kilme (~Didjeridu), the store sells a varity of things, from green records to gold swords. Located on the second floor. Category:Warps Category:Post-reboot locations